


A Paragon of Nebulas

by nymqhadora



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotions, Multi, Native American Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson met Anna when she was just a child. After a shared tragedy, Coulson was convinced he would never be able to see her again. But when everything seems hopeless and there's no one else to trust, Coulson thinks it's time to bring Anna into the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the Marvel stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury asks Coulson to come along on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, so fixed some errors, didn’t change anything major. Hopefully, I’ll get the next chapter up soon. I have like two multi-chaptered stories going on and my inspiration can be sparse so sorry about that.

             Phil Coulson had been aware for quite some time that the world wasn’t what everyone thought it was. He had seen and been through too many things that challenged his previous perception of the universe. He knew people had powers and he knew that aliens existed. He had been at S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough to partially understand that the universe was bigger and phenomenally more complex than any human being could perceive. So when Director Fury had requested that he accompany him on a trip to New Mexico, he didn’t particularly question why.

            The last time Coulson was in New Mexico it was to investigate a 0-8-4 that ultimately led to the arrival of Thor. He didn’t quite know what to expect this time. Fury had told him that this was to be an exchange that wouldn’t be reported to S.H.I.E.L.D. whatsoever. Coulson did question Fury about this.

            “I don’t understand, sir. Isn’t this a S.H.I.E.L.D. visit?” Coulson tentatively asked. Fury had brought along only Romanoff and Barton, neither seemed too concerned about the motive of the visit.

            “Yes and no,” Fury answered. Coulson looked at him with furrowed brows. Natasha and Clint were manning the Quinjet. They took a brief look at each other as if they knew something that Coulson didn’t. Fury frowned a little and led Coulson away from the front as if about to tell him some unpleasant news. “I’ve been informed by an old friend that there’s someone in New Mexico that I need to meet. He gave me some general information on this person and by the sound of things, well, I don’t know if this is someone that should be on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar.”

            “But sir…”

            “All I am willing to disclose at the moment is that this person is a minor and might possibly have abilities that have yet to be documented or studied,” Fury cut in.

            “But sir, if this minor has abilities then she should be reviewed for the Index,” Coulson argued. Fury was quiet and then sighed.

            “I have been told that this is a delicate situation,” Fury concluded. Coulson was hesitant but then nodded his head in understanding. Fury stared hard at Coulson for a second before nodding and then heading back to talk with Romanoff and Barton.

            “So where in New Mexico are we going?” Coulson abruptly asked.

. . .

            They landed on a small airfield outside of a town near the border of Arizona and New Mexico. They were in the Navajo Nation. Coulson had never been there and looked around not knowing what to expect. There was desert for miles and large rock formations that framed everywhere you looked. Fury had said that it was a delicate situation and Coulson wondered if it had anything to do with the locals.

            There were two trucks waiting for them that had the Navajo Nation Seal on the doors. A man wearing a suit and a turquoise necklace greeted Fury like they were old friends. Coulson looked at Barton and Romanoff as they surveyed their surroundings as if looking for possible threats but Coulson had a feeling that there weren’t any. The man and Director Fury were speaking in hushed tones. Coulson watched the exchange closely trying to figure out just what was going on. Finally Fury turned to them and the man smiled at each of them politely.

            “This is Agent Coulson,” Fury gestured as Coulson came forward to shake the man’s hand. “He will most likely be in charge of what concludes today.” Coulson looked at Fury questioningly but Fury had moved on to introduce Barton and Romanoff.

            “You all can call me John,” the man brightly said. “Shall we?” He gestured to the trucks and Coulson followed Fury into the first one while Barton and Romanoff piled into the second. Coulson looked at Fury in question but Fury gave him one stern look and Coulson knew not to question.

            Coulson had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that Navajo Nation officials were driving them out into the middle of nowhere. Every now and then they passed a house but the land was sparse with life and the road eventually became dirt. They were now following a dirt road, up hills and down canyons. Half an hour passed before Coulson saw a house in the distance.

            It was a modest house with children toys out front and a trampoline. There were a few cars out front and one off to the side that looked like it was being worked on. Coulson thought the place looked pretty normal despite being in the middle of nowhere. As they approached an elderly woman came out the front door.

            “Now, Fury, as I said this is a delicate situation. This is the home of a Navajo family. They have a little girl that we believe to have special powers. I know how S.H.I.E.L.D. works, you know I do, and I don’t believe that this calls for an evaluation of the Index. But, I trust you Fury, and I know how dangerous situations like this can be and this child needs to be protected,” John explained. Coulson was beginning to understand why exactly they were there. They got out of the trucks and approached the elderly woman.

            “Ya’at’eeh, Ama,” John greeted the elderly woman in Navajo. The woman replied in Navajo and seemed to only speak Navajo. Coulson discreetly looked around for anything unusual. Suddenly, the elderly woman called out loudly and there was a scurrying of footsteps. A young girl came running into view, a broad smile on her face, and giggles pouring out of her mouth. She was followed by a young man with similar features.

            The girl took in the strangers and a frown formed on her face. Coulson got the sudden feeling of dread and he couldn’t understand why. The girl looked no older than sixteen. She had dark brown hair and startlingly amber eyes. There were scars that crisscrossed along her arms and legs, and a particularly big scar on her forehead.

            “Hello,” the girl spoke. Her voice was very much that of a child’s with bells and soft echoes.

            “Hello Anna,” John spoke slowly. The girl tried to smile but only managed a grimace.

            “John, who are these people?” The young man spoke up. He took a step forward as if shielding Anna from whatever might happen. John held up his hands as if in surrender.

            “Michael, these are some friends of mine who work for a government organization that deal with special cases. They are only here to meet Anna and nothing more,” John explained. Michael eyed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents menacingly as if daring them to come closer. Anna looked at them curiously, catching the eye of Coulson. Coulson felt a rush of curiosity and briefly moved forward as the foreign feeling rushed through him. It was gone as soon as it came. Anna placed her hand on Michael’s arm and he looked at her.

            “Who are you?” Anna smiled.

            “We are from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D. We were told that you may have some unique…abilities and our organization specializes in these type of matters. We would just like to know more about you,” Fury patiently explained. Anna nodded and took a step forward.

            “What would you like to know?”

…

            “Is she safe?” Coulson demanded. The man on the other side of the phone sighed. It’s been a week since S.H.I.E.L.D. ended and Hydra came to light.

            “Yes, she is safe. There has been no activity or sign that Hydra knows about her,” the man replied. Coulson closed his eyes and let out his breath. He had been so worried that somehow Hydra would have gotten a hold of her.

            “Okay, keep me updated,” Coulson ended the call and stared at the wall. He was in charge of keeping her safe, of making sure that she stayed off the grid but the harder things got the more he wondered if he needed her help. The world was changing at a faster pace and Coulson was struggling to keep up. Anna was a mystery. She was an unknown that was familiar and with the rising threat of Hydra, Coulson wondered if she would be safer by his side.

            Coulson thought of that day, the day he met her. Her abilities had been powerful then and he couldn’t imagine what they were like now.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In all the time since I first posted this chapter I’ve gone through like a billion different plot points and I finally landed on one that I like so hopefully I can get this going again before I lose focus. The plot I landed on actually would have required a rewrite because I don’t see the whole Navajo thing playing into it but I didn’t want to completely change the story and I like this aspect so I’m going to see if I can work it in somehow. If anything it would mostly just be like her culture and spirituality used in the story, not actually the location. Just FYI.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna shows up and Coulson remembers her interaction with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the Marvel stuff.
> 
> A/N: I know it’s been forever, sorry for the wait.

            _Coulson remembered seeing her walk up to the glass. She placed a tentative hand upon it, gently, as if trying to sense what was inside. She knew what was inside, they all knew. Loki had caused chaos on Earth and it was Fury’s brilliant idea to bring in Anna. All the time Coulson spent with her led up to this. This is why Fury had been interested in her in the first place. So she could do this. All the training and fine tuning was so that her powers could be used. It left a bitter taste in his mouth but Coulson couldn’t deny that her powers could be useful._

_Loki had watched her like a predator. He had no idea who she was, had never seen her before in his life or in any of the immense information he had required from Barton. Anna cocked her head to the side as if curious, as if Loki was a spectacle. He didn’t like that. Loki hit the glass but Anna didn’t flinch. Coulson watched as she gently smiled like she always did._

_“What is this? Who are you?” Loki asked in a harsh tone. Anna looked down at her shoes for a split second before her focus returned, abruptly, to the Asgardian._

_“You’re right, they should have told you from the beginning,” Anna spoke and Loki listened. Coulson looked at Fury but he was just as focused on their conversation as everyone else. Coulson knew the basics of Anna’s powers. She could sense and manipulate emotions, and depending on the person, she could also see memories. There was still much of her powers that didn’t make sense or could be explained, and still so much of it that hadn’t been explored._

_“You know nothing.”_

_“Odin took you like some spoil of war but what he seemed to forget was that you were a child. You were a lost child who was taken away to a strange place and raised in a family that wasn’t your own. It must have hurt when you found out. Yes, I can feel it. Betrayal. Pain. Anger. Confusion. It’s all here. All of that has replaced the one thing you had always been certain of.” Loki watched her with apprehension. How did she know? Was it some trick concocted by Thor? No. Thor wasn’t that smart._

_“And what is that?” Loki couldn’t help but ask. He looked in her eyes now, he stepped closer wanting to see what she was seeing, to feel what she was feeling. A sudden wave of comfort washed over him, a blanket of something warm that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He stopped in his tracks. He watched the young girl with awe. What was she?_

_“That you were loved.” Loki watched her for several more seconds before he scoffed and turned away from her. Anna flinched, her hand lifted from the glass, and she took a step back. She looked up at the camera and Coulson knew that was all she could do for now. He looked to Fury who nodded. Coulson was out of the room._

_“It’s too late. He is coming for Earth and there is nothing that can be done. I am…lost. There is no love for me.” Anna frowned and walked up to the glass. She put both of her hands against it. Loki slightly turned to see what she was doing. She was looking at him imploringly. He slowly moved towards her. He raised his left hand without realizing and before he could question what he was doing he was touching the glass, right where her hand was on the other side._

_“Will you be happy when there is nothing left?” Loki heard her voice distinctly but her lips didn’t move. She truly was a wonder. He forced a smile. In another life maybe he would have liked her._

_“I already have nothing,” he whispered against the glass. When did he get so close? Loki watched her smile sadly at him. He didn’t like that. He didn’t want her pity. Before he could chastise her a sudden rush of what he could only describe as pure light pulsed through his being and he was left breathless._

_“And are you happy?” Before he could answer he heard the sound of the heavy doors opening and Anna was away from the glass. She gifted him one more smile before she left with the man in the suit. Loki didn’t like him. The man touched the girl’s shoulders gently as he steered her out of the room. No, Loki didn’t like him._

. . .

            Coulson sat up and rubbed his forehead. He had a massive headache and he was tired of constantly taking Tylenol. He couldn’t sleep either. He was apprehensive. Anna was supposed to show up soon and Coulson didn’t know how she was going to react. The last time he saw her she had been holding his hand while he bled out. Loki had stabbed him and then immediately Anna had rushed into the room. Loki took one look at her and then he was gone. Anna had rushed to Coulson just as Fury entered the room. She had been there when he died. Coulson had a feeling that she would be angry to find out that he had been alive this whole time.

            He had wanted to tell her right away but Fury had suggested that it was for the best. Even then Fury knew something wasn’t right. Coulson could see it now. Fury had grown cautious in the months leading up to then and now he knew why. Hydra had been hiding in plain sight and only a few of them had managed to survive the Hydra attack.

            Coulson reluctantly got up. He peeked outside to see the sun barely rising in the distance. He slowly got things ready for the day. He took longer than usual in the shower, going over and over his apology. Anna was important to him and he hated this. He hated not telling her. He turned off the shower when the water got slightly colder. How long had he been in there? He dressed purposefully wanting to look the way Anna had always seen him. The suit wasn’t practical especially since they were spending their time in a cheap hotel but he wanted to do this for her. He sat on the rumpled bed and took a moment to try and will his headache away but before he could get very far there was a knock on his door. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was eight in the morning.

            “Who are you? You contacted us saying you were with Fury. I don’t see him anywhere! Tell me who you are right now or…” Before Coulson could stand the door was thrown open and a very stern looking May was trying to keep a very disgruntled Michael from coming into the room. They both stopped when Michael saw the man sitting on the bed. “What is this?” He took a step back and looked accusingly at May. She rolled her eyes and looked at Coulson.

            “I take it he doesn’t know you’re alive.” Coulson nodded and stood.

            “Michael…”

            “No. No, you’re dead. I saw your body. Anna…” Michael closed his mouth as if aware he had said too much. Coulson nodded his head as he spoke and then stepped forward to try and explain.

            “I know. There’s a lot I need to tell you but I assure you it’s me.” Coulson moved forward slowly. He knew Michael was overly cautious and the last thing he wanted was for him to try and run.

            “Prove it.”

            “I don’t know how…” Coulson started before the door was pushed open again and there was a blur of motion before he had someone holding onto his torso.

            “Phil, you’re alive.” Anna held onto him tightly. Coulson relaxed into the embrace and put his arms around her. He recognized the dark brown hair immediately and the pleasant echo of her voice had his headache fading away. She truly was a wonder.

            “Anna, you don’t know if that’s really Coulson!” Michael tried to reach forward to pry her out of his arms but May moved with him. She blocked his way. Michael looked ready to fight but before he could act Anna had stepped away from Coulson. She placed one hand on his chest, right where his scar was. He felt an onslaught of emotions: pain, sadness, anger, confusion, and happiness. The happiness seemed to win over the others and Coulson was filled with it. He took a deep breath like it was the first time he could really breathe since he died. She smiled widely at him.

            “It’s Coulson.” Michael relaxed and stepped away from May.

            “As much of a relief that is, why are we here Coulson?” Michael sat on the bed and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and looked away from Anna.

            “We need your help.” Anna removed her hand from his chest and sat by her brother. She took Michael’s hand in hers. He smiled at her.

            “Well, I guess this works out then because we need your help too.”

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: God, I know this took forever but here is another chapter. Please, be patient with me. I know it’s ridiculous but yeah. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter? I have big plans for this story. I will edit this later. I wrote this like while I was sleepy, my knees were hurting, and it was hot as hell because summer months suck. Anyways, let me know what you all think :)


End file.
